fleckfandomcom-20200214-history
Turret Grid Guide
Weapon emplacement limits are applied to any combination of Turrets, Smart Cannons, Super-Gunners and Handi-Gunners. Weapon emplacement limits have been in place since February 3, 2012. Any areas with emplacements that don't follow the rules of emplacement limits were planted prior to that date. Terminology *''Region'' or Grid - a single map grid. Terms are interchangeable, region is the internal term used by Self Aware Games, while players typically use the term grid. A region is approximately 25 hexes wide and 29 hexes tall. *''Area'' - a 3x3 set of regions centered around the region in which you're standing. An area is what you see that's not out of range when fully zoomed in on either platform or zoomed out once on Fleck Web. In Fleck Touch, you can also zoom out, but the amount you can zoom is harder to explain without discrete zoom levels. *''Turret'' - a gun emplacement, this guide could be used for Smart Cannons, Turrets, Handi-Gunners, Super-Gunners, or any combination of them, but in the interest of simplicity it will only use turrets. Basics The basic rule limiting the number of weapon emplacements is that, when planting, the region in which you attempt to plant and all surrounding regions (including diagonally adjacent corners) may have no more than 16 turrets. However, if you satisfy this rule, you can still plant in a region even if the area surrounding one of the bordering regions increases above 16 turrets On Fleck Web, the easiest way to tell, is zoom out once, any turrets that are lit up count toward your allotment of 16 turrets, any turrets that are dark and do not have ammo bars are too far away to matter in terms of how many turrets you can plant in the region where you are standing. This rule can be a bit confusing, the most straightforward way to plant is in a single region and use all 16 turrets there. But if you plan around grid lines, you can fit more turrets in a similar amount of space. IMPORTANT: Planting order matters. When you've decided on a count for your turrets in each region, always start at the center and work your way out, finishing with the corners. If you're unsure if something will work, test it out with Handi-Gunners first. Once you pass 16 turrets, removing a turret doesn't guarantee you'll be able to replant it, even in the same place. Be sure to count the turrets in the area first if you ever want to swap (upgrade to a Smart Cannon, for example). Example In all the below images light green is the maximum number of turrets that can fit in each region while dark green is the number of turrets currently placed in that region. The sequence of images below can guide you through planting an area with 32 turrets in a collection of 9 regions, the indicated placement within each region is not recommended as-is. This is purely an example to show how to plant more than 16 turrets in an area. In practice, the turrets in the bordering regions would be closer to the grid lines to provide better coverage and overlap. Turret Grids 0.png|Empty set of 9 regions (no turrets in any of the 9 regions pictured or 16 bordering regions)|link=File:Turret Grids 0.png Turret Grids 1.png|Always start planting turrets in the center of your design as it shares the most bordering regions|link=File:Turret Grids 1.png Turret Grids 2.png|Next plant the 4 outside centers, as they share more regions than the corners.|link=File:Turret Grids 2.png Turret Grids 3.png|Notice how planting additional turrets only affects the bordering regions|link=File:Turret Grids 3.png Turret Grids 4.png|At this point there are 16 turrets in the area, but there is still room for more turrets.|link=File:Turret Grids 4.png Turret Grids 5.png|At this stage, a turret removed from the center region would not be able to be replanted due to the 16 turret limit|link=File:Turret Grids 5.png Turret Grids 6.png|The completed turret-grid spread. 32 turrets in a single area.|link=File:Turret Grids 6.png